La única mujer que amo
by kary muggle
Summary: Antes de ella hubieron otras: evidentemente; pero a ninguna quiso como a ella, o casi a ninguna.
1. Casi perfecta

Desde que conocí -leí- la historia del Príncipe Mestizo, he creído que Severus Snape merecía mucho más que una vida miserable con una muerte todavía peor, y, como creo que Lily Evans es muy poca cosa para él, he decidido darle un final diferente, quizá no perfecto, pero sí distinto.

Sobra decir que yo no soy J.K Rowling, por lo tanto... Harry Potter _NO_ es mío.

Los invito a leer. ^^

* * *

Capitulo I: Casi perfecta

Aquella noche llegó tarde, aunque le había prometido estar presente….de nuevo le había fayado.

Entro en la casa lo más silencioso que pudo, no le fue difícil, después de todo él era _el murciélago de las mazmorras_, como solían decirle sus alumnos del colegio. Caminó hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo, ahí estaba ella, dormida, con sus hermosos y largos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada; no pudo evitarlo y se quedo estático en el cuadro de la puerta ahora abierta. Siempre le pasaba cuando la veía, es que era tan hermosa, tan sublime, casi perfecta. Con su piel pálida cual mármol, que contrastaba tanto con su cabello obscuro, delgada como palillo y esos ojos escondidos ahora bajo las cortinas que le hacían las veces de parpados, profundos, cálidos y sinceros. Inocentes.

En su vida había visto algo que más se asemejara a la perfección. Sabía que si fuera un poco más hermosa, si fuere su cabello más sedoso o si su sonrisa fuera más deslumbrante seria simplemente perfecta, y ¡Merlín, gracias! que no era así, por que si lo fuera sabía que no existiría, sería irreal que la naturaleza dejara existir en este pútrido mundo algo así de hermoso y perfecto: algo como ella.

Casi ni se percato en que momento había llegado hasta la orilla de la cama, embelesado como estaba, mirándola, no daba reparos de sus acciones.

La contempló un instante más, igualando su respiración al compás en que se alzaban las sabanas que la cubrían. Se acerco lentamente. Tenía tanto miedo de despertarla. Y con el cuidado que habría puesto al tocar lo más frágil y sagrado del mundo, deposito un beso sobre su frente.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, él sonrió, se le había olvidado lo ligero que tenia el sueño aquella mujer.

Él se levanto paralelamente al movimiento de ella, que se incorporo quedando sentada en la cama.

Se miraron por un instante que a Severus se le antojo eterno- como todo lo demás cuando estaba con ella.

-prometiste que esta vez sí llegarías…-reprocho ella en un susurro.

-lo sé, lo siento-le contesto avergonzado.

Los ojos de la _casi_ perfecta mujer le escrutaron, castaños, profundos, le echo una de esas miradas que Severus podría asegurar, le desnudaban el alma, haciéndole incapaz de mentir ante su presencia.

-lo siento-repitió en hombre-, ¿me perdonas?

Silencio por parte de ella.

El corazón del hombre que había enfrentado la guerra, mentido a Voldemort, matado, torturado, que había sido torturado innumerables veces…no resistía que ella le mirase de esa forma: como si dudara de él.

La pelinegra aflojo el seño que mantenía fruncido, mientras asentía levemente.

Severus respiro de nuevo, inconsciente de que había retenido el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba, en una mueca que pocos sabían reconocer como sonrisa.

-te he traído un regalo…-le contesto con la voz más dulce que era capaz de emplear, la que solo utilizaba con ella.

Su reacción fue inmediata, ya no estaba enojada, ahora una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba sus blanquecinos dientes. Fue entonces que rió por lo bajo, la conocía tan bien, era sencillamente predecible para él, después de todo era una mujer y si hay algo en el mundo por lo que las mujeres olvidan…eso es por un obsequio.

Ella se levanto como si el colchón en el que reposaba hubiera tenido espinas. Él rio de nuevo.

Le tendió la caja que llevaba escondida entre la capa mientras se inclinaba a besarle la coronilla.

-feliz cumpleaños-le susurro mientras la abrasaba

Ella sonrió aún más. Sí, simplemente era…casi perfecta.

* * *

Pues bien, ya lo han leído (sí, sí, no se desentiendan, saben que es cierto), a las mujeres los obsequios pueden cambiarles el día; yo soy mujer, y el mejor de los regalos es poder leer que piensan sobre mi trabajo.

[Pronto sabrán quien es esta misteriosa y casi perfecta mujer]


	2. Débil

Pues bien, he regresado con el segundo capítulo.

Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Por cierto, Severus sigue siendo de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo II: Débil

Todos en el mundo mágico le respetaban, la verdad revelada les había hecho entender que aquel hombre al que un día llamaron cruelmente traidor no era sino un héroe de guerra, que había antepuesto un plan que salvo al mundo antes que su vida. Sí, definitivamente le guardaban un profundo respeto, y aunque a veces no lo aceptaran, también un dejo de cariño.

Él era valiente, decidido, leal…pero sobre todo lo demás, fuerte, o al menos eso suponían todos, después de todo no se le podría considerar débil a un hombre que hubiera enfrentado a tantos crucios sin derramar una sola lagrima, sin una sola protesta o una suplica de piedad, y después de ser torturado se levantara con las piernas temblorosas, pero la frente en alto.

Muchos rumoraban que Severus Snape había perdido hace mucho la capacidad de sentir o llorar, que era tan frío como delataban sus gestos y sus ojos, que el haber estado por tantos años al lado del Lord Obscuro le había absorbido la poca humanidad que había tenido una vez.

¿Pero, que sabe la gente?, a veces solo habla por hablar, por que no saben.

Por que el temible Severus Snape también era capaz de sentir miedo, como lo demostraba en ese preciso momento su rostro, compungido en un gesto de verdadero terror. La carta que hacía tan solo unos minutos había dejado una lechuza en su despacho de Hogwarts yacía tirada en el frío suelo de piedra, mientras él desaparecía desesperadamente camino a San Mungo.

Gente que iba y venia, con montones de heridas y enfermedades extrañas, fue lo primero que vio al entrar por la puerta doble de la entrada principal.

Estaba desesperado, si no la encontraba enseguida estaba seguro que colapsaría; pudo notar a una regordeta señora en el centro de la redonda sala, frente a un escritorio blanco, que al parecer era quien daba los informes: preguntó por ella en voz casi de grito; la mujer le indico el camino.

_No debí dejarla sola, no debí dejarla sola._

Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación indicada, y entonces la encontró, sentada en la cama de hospital, mirando hacia la ventana, al notar su presencia sus castaños ojos le buscaron rápidamente con la mirada, haciendo que larga cabellera negra se agitara en el brusco movimiento.

No se entero como había llegado a su lado, de lo único que fue consiente era que ya sostenía una de sus delgadas manos entre las suyas, mientras se la besaba insistentemente a la vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-estoy bien…-le respondió con su voz suave y sedosa.

El seguía besando su blanquecina mano.

-shhh, shhh- repetía ella, como arrullándolo, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba su negra cortina de pelo negro-no llores, estoy bien.

El levanto su rostro para mirar la amable sonrisa que la mujer le ofrecía.

-no llores-le repitió, casi como si le suplicara.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que por su rostro corrían lágrimas a mares, se las limpio rápidamente, nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil ante la gente. Pero por ella, sería débil, dócil, por ella rogaría y suplicaría hasta la muerte si hacia falta. Lo sabía.

* * *

Creo que no hay nada que muestre más humano a alguien que el dolor. Pues Severus Snape es mucho más humano de lo que algunos piensan.

Gracias a umineko90 por su comentario. ^^


	3. Sin corazón

Pues he regresado con el tercer capítulo conmigo.

Repito: Severus Snape Prince es propiedad de J.K Rowling; y por si alguien se lo pregunta: no me pagan por escribir esto (que más quisiera)

* * *

Capitulo III: Sin corazón

_Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo_

_lo dices por que sientes sus latidos._

_Eso no es corazón…; es una máquina,_

_que, al compás que se mueve,_

_hace ruido._

-Bécquer

Dejó el último pergamino que tenía para calificar aquella tediosa tarde, mientras soltaba un gruñido bajo, cada vez le sorprendía más que los nuevos estudiantes fueran tan tontos.

Parecía que cada año los de primero eran además de más enanos más estúpidos.

Suspiró mientras se desperezaba en su silla, el fin de semana casi llegaba y él estaba impaciente por volver a ver a su hermosa doncella. Sonrió sin casi notarlo. Apenas habían pasado unos días y ya le parecían siglos desde la última vez que la había visto recostada en el jardín mientras leía.

La extrañaba tanto.

No pudo evitarlo, y con paso ligero se escabulló hasta su habitación, detrás del aula de pociones. Tomó de arriba del librero el pequeño cuadro de madera.

Allí estaba ella. Una miniatura de la verdadera mujer, sonriéndole orgullosa e impávida, como siempre.

Inconscientemente llevo la mano libre hasta su costado izquierdo, allí donde se suponía que tenía el corazón: lo sintió latir debajo de su ropa, bombeando sangre hasta el último recodo de su cuerpo, pero sabía que aunque lo sintiera, su corazón no estaba ahí.

Que irónica es la vida.

Él hubiera jurado hace mucho que no tenía alma, corazón, ni ninguna cosa que lo identificara como remotamente humano, y el día en que descubrió que si tenía…se lo arrebataron; con una sonrisa, con una mirada. Ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

No, su corazón definitivamente no estaba en ese pequeño lugar, aunque lo sintiera palpitar bajo su piel. Su corazón estaba a mucha distancia de ese lugar, de ese enorme castillo que hacia a veces de escuela, y a veces de manicomio (con tanto mocoso no se podía esperar menos). Su corazón estaba allá donde se encontraba ella.

* * *

Pues bien mis hipotéticos amigos lectores, ojalá hayan disfrutado del pequeñísimo capítulo del día de hoy.

Recuerden que si comentan podrán saber antes quien es esta misteriosa mujer... bueno en realidad no, pero igual me gustaría saber que piensan. ^^


	4. Devoción

Sí, sí, yada, yada J.K Rowling, todos sabemos eso...

* * *

Capitulo IV: Devoción

¡Puag! Como odiaba aquella fecha, nunca le gustó la Navidad: odiaba que la gente fuera tan hipócrita para ser absolutamente buenos y condescendientes en aquel día (aunque el resto del año fueran unos malditos); claro que a él no le afectaba, él era un maldito los 365 días del año. Sonrió con sorna.

Y aunque hubiera preferido pelear con un dragón sin varita, ahí estaba, soportando el asfixiante gentío que rondaba la casa, aguantando a los osados que se acercaban a tratar de entablar conversación, una conversación que siempre e invariablemente terminaba en monólogo. Y ¿por qué accedía a esa tortura gratuita?, la respuesta era sencilla: Ella.

Siempre era ella después de todo. Si ella quería ir a la casa de Potter a pasar Navidad, ahí estaba él para complacerla.

_¡Hagggg!_, estaba seguro que si de nuevo aquel mocoso cabeza de zanahoria se le acercaba a preguntarle por qué estaba tan tremendamente blanco de piel lo golpearía.

De pronto la vio de lejos, su larga cabellera negra, era inconfundible entre tantos pelirrojos; pobre Potter, su legado de azabache despeinado se había perdido cuando decidió tener hijos con aquella Weasley.

Los ojos de la razón de su tortura le miraron, y de improviso comenzó a sonreírle, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. La batalla de nuevo…la había ganado ella.

-La amas, ¿no es cierto?

-más que eso-le respondió casi al descuido; al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más (no es que no fuera cierto), se dio la vuelta para encara a esos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían atormentado por años- Potter…

-si no fuera por ella no estarías aquí

-no lo dudes ni por un segundo-le dijo mientras le sonreía sarcásticamente. Pero ya no lo asustaba, después de todo él ya no era su temido profesor de pociones, y Potter desde luego ya no era solo "el niño que vivió", se había ganado a pulso su nuevo sobrenombre: "el salvador del mundo mágico".

-¿sabes?, al principio, debo aceptar, que no me agradó la idea de que tú estuvieras con ella-tomó de golpe todo el contenido de su vaso con Whisky de fuego-pero después de ver como la miras…-dejo la frase al aire

-y, según tú, ¿Cómo es que yo la miro, Potter?

-como si en este mundo no hubiera nada más que ella, como si sólo importaran sus ojos cafés, su pelo negro. Como si vivieras y murieras con y para ella-él sonrió, eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad- La miras como si…como miran los creyentes a una imagen de su Dios. Casi con devoción.

Sí, definitivamente Potter había dado en el clavo. Para Severus Snape no existía nada más valioso que la niña de sus ojos, que su mujer predilecta. Y _nada_, cambiaría eso.

* * *

¡He vuelto! (mucho tiempo después); lamento la demora, generalmente no soy así, pero estoy en las últimas del semestre y como estoy por terminar la escuela (Merlín, llegué a sexto semestre, ¿quién lo diría?), y la tesis me trae vuelta loca... uf, los/las chicos/Chicas que estudien me entenderán.

Así que pronto nos volveremos a leer, y ahora sí que está cerca la hora de conocer a esta enigmática chica.

De nuevo muchas gracias a Umineko por comentar, (haces que_ no_ me sienta como si le hablara a la pared ^^)


	5. La otra mujer

Si, si,si...J.K Rowling es dueña y señora de tooooooodo. Que novedad.

* * *

Capitulo V: La otra mujer

Antes de ella hubieron otras. _Evidentemente_; pero a ninguna quiso como a ella, o casi a ninguna, debía decir que hubo alguien, sí, alguien antes de ella que le hizo odia y amar como no creyó posible en la vida: alguien que le enseño a sonreír de nuevo…y también a llorar.

_Ella_, ese alguien incondicional que por azares del destino se cruzo por su vida y decidió anclarse para siempre en su corazón. A veces su mujer de pelo obscuro le recordaba en cierta manera a-¿como denominarla, sino?-su otra mujer. Sí, ella había sido suya, y él había sido de ella, ¿para que negarlo?: La amó, la amó con locura desbordada. Ella fue la mujer de su vida, pero su pelinegra era la mujer por la que él daría la vida.

Tan iguales/Tan diferentes

Difuminadas en una anamorfosis complicada de visualizar, a ratos se fundían en una misa, pero en otras ocasiones parecían tan lejanas, tan distintas.

Se parecían en cierto modo, en algunos ínfimos detalles apenas destacables por él, que tan bien las conocía a las dos; ambas era imperiosas y sabían defender con uñas y dientes aquello en lo que creían, eran tercas hasta la inverosímil, hermosas e inteligentes, pero por sobre todo orgullosas; aún recordaba los corajes que pasó hacía tiempo por su otra mujer, pero su chica de pelo negro y sonrisa reluciente era más bien… impávida, sí, esa era la definición perfecta.

Ella –su otro amor- fue su pasado, la amó, y por más que lo intentara- igualmente no lo intentaría-nunca la dejaría de amar, ella formaba parte de su vida, de su historia, había dejado en su alma y su corazón una huella indeleble e indiferente al transcurso del tiempo y el espacio. Ella formaba parte de él.

Pero por ahora tenia que centrarse en la orgullosa chica de los ojos café que le esperaba en casa, en ese lugar que gracias a quien estuvo antes que ella pudo llamar sin remordimiento alguno _hogar_.

* * *

De nuevo gracias a umineko, tu apoyo ha sido muy importante en este último tiempo. Gracias ^^

Y han de saber que el próximo capítulo por fin sabremos quién es la misteriosa mujer.

_¿COMENTARIOS?_ (No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que puchurrarle ahí abajo, sí, sí, ese botoncito azul...no,no,no, el otro, el que está, no, espera, espera, ahí justo ahí, ¡Eso!)


	6. El veredicto

¡Hola! (suponiendo que haya alguien ahí, claro); lamento la demora, sé que no tengo excusa (bueno en realidad sí tengo, y un montón, pero sé que no van)

Bueno, como yo no soy de las que deja historias huérfanas y tiradas por ahí, les traigo en penúltimo capítulo de la historia, éste es, sin duda, mi favorito, no sólo porque descubrimos (por fin) la identidad de la misteriosa mujer, sino porque aunque en su momento me costo horrores escribirla, me he encariñado con éste capítulo en especial. Bueno basta de vomitiva verbal; espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

Capitulo VI: El veredicto.

El temido y esperado día por fin había llegado.

Severus Snape paseaba por la pequeña sala de su acogedora casa; se le podía adivinar nervioso, pues el vaivén de sus pasos y la regularidad con la que se tronaba los dedos de las manos lo delataban.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de pulsera. Era tarde.

Gruño algún insulto incomprensible entre dientes: si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo.

Pero cualquier resquicio de enojo fue olvidado al verla bajar las escaleras. Llevaba puesto el que seria muy pronto su "traje de prisionera", como solía decirle ella. Negro, tan negro como una noche sin luna: el negro le quedaba bien…

Se pusieron en marcha, en silencio. Hablar les asustaba.

Llegaron al lugar indicado: Severus volvió a mirar el reloj. _Tarde_.

No sabia que decirle para despedirla, "no tengas miedo", por Merlín, que ella era su pelinegra de acero, ella no demostraba miedo; "se valiente": la valentía corría por sus venas…

-No tengas miedo, todo ira bien. Ya veras…- Le sorprendió la parsimonia con que ella pronunciaba esas palabras. Él era el que debía animarla, siquiera un poco a perder un miedo que no demostraba.

Snape sólo asintió.

Miró alrededor: tanta gente y aún así él se sentía tan solo…tan vacio.

-Nos veremos pronto…-se despidió ella.

La vio cruzar despacio y perderse entre la bruma, y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta del terror que corría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ella se iba, se va… ¡Merlín, que se va! Quiso detenerla, alcanzo a contar cuantos pasos había dado al alejarse, iría tras ella, pero, no…no pudo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se hallaba sentado al frente del lugar en el que serían juzgados los que pronto llegarían. Compartía mesa con muchos otros, de gran importancia, pero a los que ignoraba olímpicamente. Todos creían saber por qué: algunos de sus acompañantes la conocían.

Las horas pasaron goteando en el reloj de pulsera, _tic…toc…tic…toc…_

Pero por fin-después de lo que le pareció una eternidad-había llegado el momento.

Todos los reclutados se hallaban al centro de esa enorme habitación rectangular, bien iluminada; la busco con la mirada, pero no logro encontrarla. Todos pasaban según decían sus nombres…esperando su sentencia. Algunos de ellos temblaban de pies a cabeza, temerosos de que llegara su turno, algunos otros sonreían, seguros de su respuesta.

Después de algunos minutos logro identificarla entre el gentío… Estaba serena, con ese miedo reflejado en los ojos que tan bien sabía disfrazar de altanería.

-Snape, Jane Eilene- Aguanto la respiración una fracción de segundo.

Ella camino despacio hasta la tarima, erguida y orgullosa como siempre. Se sentó en el banquillo mientras todos los presentes la miraban inquisitivos, algunos murmullos inundaron el aula.

…Se miraron una última vez…

Y mientras sus corazones latían desbocados, ambos cerraron los ojos cuando el sombrero la corono.

Pasó un segundo- o quizás un minuto-, pasaron dos… La respuesta no llegaba

-¡Gryffindor!- había gritado el sombrero por la rajadura que le hacia las veces de boca.

Y él sonrió, y ella sonrió.

-valla, quien lo hubiera dicho, la hija del jefe de Slytherin cayó en Gryffindor

Severus viro para observar al sonriente director.

-Siempre supe que sería así, Albus. Pero aún así es un duro golpe a mi orgullo; aunque después de todo es una digna hija de leona, ¿no?

-claro que sí, hijo. Hermione estaría orgullosa de ella…y de ti, has sabido educarla envidiablemente.

-sé que lo estaría. Sé que lo está.

Su pequeña Jane ya se estaba instalando en la mesa de los leones cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Casi no podía creer que ahora, con sus once años bien cumplidos, estaría a punto de iniciar en Hogwarts.

La miro atentamente, era cierto que le habría gustado que heredara todo de su madre, como una Hemione en miniatura, pero para su desfortuna había sacado de su padre el color de piel y de pelo, pero agradecía que los despeinados risos de su fallecida esposa no se perdieran, aunque Eilene los odiara tanto como en su tiempo lo había hecho Hermione.

Y fue entonces que su pequeña mujercita le sonrió triunfalmente. La batalla de nuevo: la había ganada ella. Aunque su pequeña hija ignorara el secreto deseo de Severus de que así fuera.

* * *

¡Acabó! ;en serio espero que les haya gustado, y que la sorpresita de Eilene les haya parecido a nivel.

Y antes de despedirme quiero darte la bienvenida: Lu Hatake; gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia. ^^


End file.
